Boy Meets Evil
by ghena angga
Summary: [Chapter 5-6 is UP - The End] "Kenalkan, namaku Lee Jihoon. Aku adalah iblis yang kamu panggil. Apa yang kamu inginkan dariku?", pemuda lebih muda usianya berkata pada pria yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya. "A-aku.. Kwon Soonyoung, ingin mengetahui "kapan aku mati", bisakah kamu memberitahu diriku mengenai hal ini?"./ Soonyoung & Jihoon Seventeen./ Chapter 1 - 6 (the end).
1. Chapter 1

Boy Meets Evil, by : ghena angga

Main Cast : Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon SVT

Backsong : Boy Meets Evil by Bangtan Boys

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1 : PERTEMUAN PERTAMA

.

.

.

Too bad but it's too sweet

It's too sweet it's too sweet

Too bad but it's too sweet

It's too sweet it's too sweet

It's too evil

It's too evil

It's too evil

Yeah it's evil

\- Boy Meets Evil, english translation.

.

.

.

"Kenalkan, namaku Lee Jihoon. Aku adalah iblis yang kamu panggil. Apa yang kamu inginkan dariku?", pemuda lebih muda usianya berkata pada pria yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya, ia masih terdiam merasa takjub melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"A-aku.. Kwon Soonyoung, ingin mengetahui "kapan aku mati", bisakah kamu memberitahu diriku mengenai hal ini?", pria bermata 10-10 ini mengatakan keinginannya pada pemuda mungil yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan wajah yang tak bisa terbaca secara emosi.

"Kamu ini bodoh ya? Apa tidak ada permintaan lain selain menanyakan pertanyaan aneh itu?", pemuda mungil itu bukannya memberikan jawaban malah memberikan pertanyaan lain.

"Jihoon-ie.. tolong jawab saja pertanyaan itu. Bukankah aku memanggil dirimu hanya untuk hal itu, tolong permudah saja semuanya, jangan persulit keadaan ini?!", pemuda bermata 10-10 itu terlihat serius sekali dengan perkataan yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Sang pemuda mungil pun hanya bisa menghela nafas, dan tampak membuang muka. Kemudian ia mengambil nafas yang panjang, sebelum ia kembali mengeluarkan suaranya

"Kwon Soonyoung.. sebelumnya aku harus mengatakan hal ini pada dirimu. Bahwa kamu sudah melakukan dosa terbesar dengan memanggil diriku dan bahkan melakukan permintaan. Apakah kamu tahu itu?!", pertanyaan itu dengan segera disambut oleh anggukan dari pemuda bermata sipit yang masih memandang dirinya dengan penuh pengharapan -semoga Jihoon memberikan apa yang ia minta.

Lalu Jihoon kembali melanjutkan kalimat nya, "Soonyoung - ah... tidak seharusnya aku memenuhi permintaan ini tetapi karena kamu lah yang melepaskan segel dari tubuh-ku, maka aku akan memberikan apa yang sudah menjadi Hak-mu", Jihoon terlihat ragu dengan hal ini, tetapi melihat pemuda bermata 10-10 ini masih saja memandang dirinya dengan penuh pengharapan, membuat ia jadi merasa jengah sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukan pada dirimu.. semua jawaban dari pertanyaan yang kamu ajukan pada diriku tetapi dengan satu syarat "kamu tidak boleh menyesali semua keadaan yang terjadi nantinya diantara kita berdua". Apakah kamu siap untuk mendengarkan jawabannya, sekarang?!", tanya Jihoon pada Soonyoung, pemuda itu masih saja terus memandang dirinya dan kembali menganggukkan kepala nya -tanda ia setuju.

Kembali mengambil nafas yang panjang (sumpah demi Tuhan, Jihoon tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini terjadi didalam hidupnya sebagai seorang Iblis, bertemu dengan pria bodoh seperti Soonyoung saat ini), ia menyentuh kedua pipi Soonyoung dengan tangan dinginnya seolah-olah ia berkata "jangan lakukan ini lagi, bisakah kamu tidak melakukan hal bodoh semacam ini" namun kemudian, dalam waktu 5 detik, bibir Jihoon mulai mendekati telinga sebelah kiri-nya Soonyoung dan membisiki sebuah kalimat yang memang sangat ingin didengar oleh Soonyoung.

"Ketika kamu sudah tidak bisa melihat diriku lagi, bahkan bayangan dari diriku. Saat dimana kamu benar-benar kesepian dan terus memanggil namaku dari bibir-mu yang kering, disaat itulah "kamu akan mati". Hatimu akan hancur-sehancurnya, bahkan saat kamu meminta pengampunan pada Tuhan pun sudah terlambat untuk semua itu. Apakah sekarang kamu menyesal, karena sudah mengetahui semua ini, Soonyoung-ah?! Sebelum terlambat, kamu bisa menun-", sebelum Jihoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya -dengan secara tiba-tiba, Soonyoung memeluk dirinya "Aku.. Kwon Soonyoung, tidak pernah menyesal atas semua hal yang sudah ia pilih didalam hidupnya. Bahkan dengan memanggil dirimu sekarang ini, aku sudah tak peduli dengan segala konsekuensi yang sudah kamu katakan. Aku hanya ingin meminta satu hal terakhir dari dirimu "saat aku mati nanti, aku mohon jangan lupa untuk berziarah ke kuburan-ku ya. Tolong bawakan aku bunga lily putih, jangan bunga yang lainnya. Aku mohon, Jihoonie", pinta pemuda bermata sipit ini pada pemuda mungil yang sedang ia peluk dengan begitu sangat erat sekali.

Jihoon mulai menyesali kehidupannya sebagai seorang iblis, yang dibebaskan segel dari tubuh mungil nya hanya karena Soonyoung berhasil memanggil dirinya -entah dengan cara apa ia berhasil melakukan semua itu, Jihoon tak pernah peduli dengan hal semacam itu- dan menyusahkan hidup nya sebagai seorang iblis dengan segala permintaan yang begitu aneh -menurut dirinya.

Jihoon hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda ia menyetujui semua permintaan yang telah terucap dari bibir Soonyoung.

Dan Soonyoung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jihoon, ia tersenyum senang atas semua ini walau sebenarnya, ia juga ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya karena dengan Jihoon menyetujui hal ini maka Soonyoung harus sudah siap untuk mendekati hari akhir-nya.

.

.

.

It was crazy good

I was an idiot addicted to sweetness

Yeah an idiot

I didn't want to let go of the devil's hand

\- Boy Meets Evil, english translation.

.

.

.

\- To Be Continued.

**Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, penyebutan nama atau tokoh karakter didalam cerita, kesamaan cerita dengan penulis lainnya. Cerita ini saya buat atas dasar terinspirasi oleh salah satu cerita didalam manga jepun yang pernah saya baca walau selebihnya cerita ini benar-benar murni hasil karangan saya secara pribadi. Mohon apresiasinya dengan memberikan komentar, saran dan kritik buat saya. Terima kasih, tertanda "ghena angga".


	2. Chapter 2

Boy Meets Evil, by : ghena angga

Main Cast : Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon SVT

Backsong : Boy Meets Evil by Bangtan Boys

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2 : KISAH MASA LALU JIHOON (Part.1)

.

.

.

This love is another name for the devil

Don't hold her hand

I shouted but turned away from my conscience

I feel the sharp reality more every day

There's red blood from being torn apart by reality

I never thought that

The greed would become the trumpet heralding hell

Breathe

\- Boy Meets Evil by Bangtan Boys, english translation.

.

.

.

Saat dimana Soonyoung mulai tertarik dengan masa lalu Jihoon, dan Jihoon yang enggan untuk bercerita.

"Jihoon-ie.. berapa usia-mu sekarang?", tanya Soonyoung pada pemuda mungil yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya, menatap ke arah jendela luar.

"Untuk apa kau tanyakan umur-ku sekarang ini? Apa kau ingin memberikan aku hadiah disaat aku ulang-tahun nanti? Tidak perlu repot dengan hal itu, belum tentu kau masih hidup hingga hari itu tiba.", Jihoon tidak bermaksud jahat pada Soonyoung dengan mengatakan hal tersebut, tetapi jujur saja, ia sangat benci dengan pertanyaan mengenai "berapa usia-nya?" karena baginya, berapapun usianya dia tetaplah hidup abadi sebagai seorang iblis -bukan sebagai manusia bodoh seperti Soonyoung, menurut dirinya.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku ingin memberimu hadiah ulang-tahun? Apakah kamu bisa membaca pikiranku?..", Soonyoung menanyakan hal itu dengan histeria layaknya seorang fangirl yang bertemu dengan oppa-idol nya, matanya berbinar menatap Jihoon.

Jihoon menghembuskan nafas-nya dengan kesal, ia merasa Soonyoung itu seperti anak gadis yang memiliki kepribadian hiperaktif dalam menanggapi banyak hal dan sayangnya, Soonyoung itu bukan anak gadis melainkan pria yang dimana usianya lebih tua dari dirinya walau hanya beberapa bulan saja.

Jihoon ingin menghormati Soonyoung tetapi sepertinya pria satu ini memang tidak perlu diberikan rasa penghormatan yang besar, melihat sikap kekanakan yang selalu Soonyoung perlihatkan pada dirinya.

"Soonyoung-ah, aku hanya bercanda saat mengatakan hal itu. Kenapa kau tidak bisa memahami hal tersebut? Apakah semua perkataan dari mulutku ini harus selalu kamu percaya dan seriuskan?", Jihoon mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dalam satu tarikan nafas dan kemudian, ia memilih untuk mengepakkan kedua sayap hitamnya -meninggalkan Soonyoung dengan kemarahannya.

Jihoon benci Soonyoung, sangat membenci dirinya hingga terkadang, rasa kebencian itu malah membuat Jihoon menjadi sesak didalam dadanya.

Jihoon benci orang baik seperti Soonyoung, bahkan saat ia tahu Soonyoung adalah orang yang melepaskan segel dari tubuhnya, bukannya rasa terima kasih yang ingin ia berikan untuk Soonyoung melainkan sumpah-serapah dari bibir mungilnya.

Jihoon tidak mau melihat penderitaan oranglain, Jihoon tidak mau merasakan kehilangan lagi namun sayangnya, Soonyoung tidak mengerti hal itu.

Sedangkan, disisi orang yang ditinggalkan..

"Jihoon-ie.. padahal aku tahu kamu hanya sedang bercanda tetapi bukankah, hal itu memang benar adanya. Bahwa, belum tentu aku masih hidup hingga datangnya hari dimana kamu dilahirkan.", Soonyoung hanya bisa berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan sepertinya, malaikat maut mungil kita juga manusia bodoh ini masih belum bisa memahami keinginan satu sama lain. Semoga Tuhan memberikan jalan terbaik untuk mereka berdua, aamiin..

.

.

.

My breath is getting shorter

I close my eyes every night from twisted reality

The music box of tragedy echoes

But in order to be free from this crime

It's impossible to forget and give up

Because those lips were too sweet

\- Boy Meets Evil by Bangtan Boys, english translation.

.

.

.

Terdengar Interlude - Wings dari kamar gelap yang sedang didiami oleh Jihoon, malaikat maut mungil kita.

Ia melirik kotak musik yang sudah lama tidak ia sentuh dan mainkan musiknya, dengan gemetar tangannya mulai menyentuh ujung dari kotak musik tersebut dan mencoba untuk membukanya secara perlahan. Suara musik mulai terdengar jelas, dan ia mulai merasakan dirinya sakit kepala yang begitu menyakitkan.

Tanpa sadar, ia melempar kotak musik tersebut hingga terjatuh dari tempat sebelumnya dan membuat kotak musik itu menjadi berhenti memainkan musiknya bahkan kotak musik itu menjadi rusak; hancur berantakan.

Interlude - Wings masih terdengar jelas dari kamar gelap tempat Jihoon berada sekarang ini.

Jihoon mengambil beberapa helai bulu dari sayap hitam miliknya dan kemudian ia membakarnya, ia berusaha meringankan rasa sakit kepalanya.

Dibandingkan ia membenci Soonyoung, ia lebih membenci dirinya sendiri. Lebih tepatnya, takdir hidupnya. Menjadi malaikat maut itu bagaikan kutukan mengerikan untuk pemuda mungil seperti dirinya.

Ia mulai menangis sekeras-kerasnya hingga datanglah seorang pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun dari usianya.

"Jihoon sayang.. bisakah kamu membuka pintu kamar ini, biarkan aku menemui dirimu dan kita berbicara satu sama lain?!", pemuda tersebut berbicara dari luar kamar Jihoon yang tertutup.

"Aniyo.. Pergilah, Hyung.. aku ingin sendirian saat ini.", Jihoon tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun saat ini.

"Jihoon sayang, biarkan Hyung menemui kamu sekarang, seperti bisanya mari kita berdua berbicara satu sama lain.", pria yang lebih tua dua tahun dari usianya masih mengulang perkataannya dan memaksa ingin masuk -menemui Jihoon.

Pria itu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Buka pintu kamarnya sekarang, atau kamu mau Hyung membakarnya kembali seperti dulu."

Pria itu mengancam Jihoon, dan tentu saja cara itu berhasil membuat Jihoon ketakutan.

Pintu kamar gelap itu akhirnya terbuka lebar, dan tampak wajah Jihoon yang bermuram durja.

Pria yang lebih tua usianya dari Jihoon mendesah kecewa melihat keadaan adiknya seperti ini, ia mengusak rambut halus berwarna honey-brown milik adiknya dengan lembut.

Dengan segera ia mengajak Jihoon duduk di tempat tidur milik Jihoon dan mulai menghapus bekas airmata yang tercetak jelas dipipi bulat milik adiknya dengan telapak dingin yang berasal dari kedua tangannya yang berwarna putih tulang.

"Jihoon kangen eomma, Hyung.. Jihoon ingin menemui eomma, Jihoon tidak ingin menebus kesalahan ini dengan mengorbankan oranglain. Jihoon.. tidak mau ia pergi, seperti eomma."

Jihoon kembali menangis. Bedanya, saat ini ia menangis dipelukan seseorang yang sangat ia percayai sebagai Hyung-nya.

Pria itu melihat sayap hitam milik Jihoon dan menciumnya lembut,

"Jihoon sayang.. Eomma sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya dan semua itu bukan kesalahan Jihoon. Sudah berapa kali Hyung ingatkan tentang hal ini, untuk jangan pernah percaya dengan apa yang mereka katakan -pihak luar- tentang apa yang terjadi antara kamu dengan eomma. Kenapa kamu lebih memilih mendengarkan mereka semua dibandingkan dengan Hyung?!"

Suara pemuda itu tampak dingin dan terasa membakar, Jihoon hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tak berani untuk menatap kedua mata milik Hyung-nya yang tampak memerah seperti api yang terbakar.

"Jangan pernah membakar sayap milikmu lagi, Jihoon sayang.. Kita ini ditakdirkan sebagai malaikat maut, bukan sebagai malaikat baik hati yang memiliki sayap berwarna putih bersih. Sayap hitam milik kita tidak pernah bisa kembali apabila kamu terlalu sering mencabutnya dan bahkan, membakarnya."

Jihoon tampak malu, saat kegiatan nakal-nya diketahui oleh Hyung-nya dan sepertinya, setelah ini Jihoon taubat dari hal tersebut.

"Masalah Soonyoung.. Hyung tidak akan ikut campur tetapi kalo bisa, jangan perlambat waktu kematiannya, Jihoon-ie. Ingat, dia yang sudah membantu dirimu lepas dari segel yang sebelumnya ada didalam tubuh dirimu jadi segera, penuhi permintaan utamanya."

Pria yang lebih tua usianya dua tahun dari Jihoon mengingatkan Jihoon tentang kebebasan yang ia peroleh dari Soonyoung.

"Satu lagi, Jihoon-ie.. jangan gunakan perasaan saat kamu bekerja dan berada didekatnya. Jihoon dan Soonyoung itu seperti Romeo & Juliet, tidak pernah ditakdirkan hidup bersama."

Aura kelam dan dingin mulai ditebarkan oleh pemuda tersebut, dan ia kembali mengepakkan sayap hitamnya. Pergi meninggalkan Jihoon yang sedang tertohok jantungnya dengan kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan untuk adik tersayangnya.

Jihoon mulai menutup matanya, ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan apa yang sudah terjadi didalam hidupnya sebagai seorang malaikat maut. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan banyak hal lagi, dan sepertinya ia harus menemui Soonyoung dalam waktu dekat.

Waktu kematian Soonyoung harus segera Jihoon katakan pada pemuda bodoh itu. Jihoon harus menguatkan dirinya untuk merasakan kehilangan yang kedua kalinya.

Tentu saja, setelah Ibu-nya pergi maka Soonyoung adalah orang kedua yang akan membuat Jihoon merasakan hal yang sama, dengan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

This love is another name for the devil

.

.

.

To Be Continued~

PS : Mohon maaf apabila cerita ini ada kesamaan jalan cerita atau malah membingungkan para pembaca, kesalahan dalam penulisan kata atau kalimat karena saya langsung mengetikkan cerita ini dari hape dan tidak sempat melewati fase editing sama sekali. Saya sengaja membagi jadi dua cerita untuk masa lalu nya JIHOON. Maaf apabila OOC utk kedua karakter, saya sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat sedikit mirip karakternya mereka berdua dengan aslinya.

Mohon saran kritikan masukan atau komentar baiknya untuk cerita ini, terima kasih


	3. Chapter 3

Boy Meets Evil, by : ghena angga

Main Cast : Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon SVT

Backsong : Boy Meets Evil by Bangtan Boys

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2 : KISAH MASA LALU JIHOON (Part.2)

.

.

.

My breath is getting shorter

I close my eyes every night from twisted reality

The music box of tragedy echoes

But in order to be free from this crime

It's impossible to forget and give up

Because those lips were too sweet

\- Boy Meets Evil, english translation.

.

.

.

"Jihoon-ie.. maafkan aku.", secara tiba-tiba bibir pemuda mungil ini ditabrakkan oleh sebuah bibir yang berasal dari pemuda lain, yang terlihat sekarat dan tak berdaya.

Jihoon merasa tak mampu untuk menolong pria tersebut. Dia hanya bisa memanggil nama pria itu dengan lirih dan tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai menitikkan airmata.

"Soonyoung.. Kwon Soonyoung."

Pria itu mulai terbakar dalam api yang dahsyat, dan Jihoon merasa ikut terbakar bahkan secara perlahan, sayap hitamnya mulai mengembang dan ikut terbakar.

"Kalian berdua sudah melakukan dosa bersama. Tidak boleh saling jatuh hati dan kalian berdua harus merasakan hukuman yang sama atas dosa tersebut."

.

.

.

Suara jam weker terus berbunyi, dan membuat sosok pria mungil yang tadinya sedang tertidur lelap jadi terbangun dan tidak lupa ia melakukan olahraga ringan; melempar jam wekernya ke dinding kamarnya.

Tampak ia berkeringat begitu banyak sekali, sepertinya ia habis bermimpi buruk. Sungguh, Jihoon bersumpah atas nama Hyung-nya.. tidak mau lagi ia bermimpi semengerikan itu.

Ia sempat memikirkan semua perkataan Hyung-nya dan sepertinya, ia benar-benar harus mengikuti hal tersebut.

Dengan terburu-buru ia segera mengembangkan sayap hitamnya, terbang menuju target utamanya.

Ia harus segera menunaikan tugas pertamanya.

.

.

.

This love is another name for the devil

.

.

.

Soonyoung masih saja setia, melihat ke arah luar jendelanya. Ia masih menunggu kedatangan teman mungil nya.

Ia tampak memegang sesuatu dikedua tangannya, sesuatu yang ingin ia berikan untuk sahabat mungil nya.

Dan ketika ia mulai merasa lelah dengan penantiannya, matanya hampir tertutup. Ia mendengar suara gerakan sayap khas milik teman mungil nya.

Jihoon - nya sudah datang, dan ia pun segera memasang wajah andalannya. Senyuman lebar pun ia suguhkan pada Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ie.. kamu datang!".

Pemuda mungil itu segera menutup kedua sayapnya, dan menemui Soonyoung yang makin hari kelihatan tampak makin sekarat.

Jihoon menahan debaran kencang yang sedang terjadi didalam lubuk hatinya paling dalam. Ia tak boleh lengah.

"Iya, aku datang...", jawabnya dengan sangat ketus.

Soonyoung tersenyum maklum dengan sikap yang diberikan oleh Jihoon, malaikat mautnya.

"Jihoon-ie, mari kesini.. ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu.", Soonyoung mengajak Jihoon untuk duduk bersama dengan dirinya, di tempat tidur.

Dengan enggan, Jihoon mendekati Soonyoung dan duduk disebelahnya.

Soonyoung tersenyum padanya, dan tangan dinginnya menyentuh kedua telapak tangan Jihoon yang terlihat putih memucat. Ia memberikan hadiahnya.

"Jihoon-ie, aku ingin mengembalikan ini. Aku membebaskan dirimu namun bukan berarti, aku akan membuat dirimu terus terikat pada diriku, hingga aku mati nanti. Simpanlah ini."

Jihoon nampak terkejut sekali dengan pemberian Soonyoung kepada dirinya. Ia tidak tahu betapa baiknya pria ini, seharusnya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan dirinya. Seharusnya biarkan saja Jihoon terus tersegel dan bukannya terseret dalam urusan macam ini. Mencabut nyawa seseorang apalagi orang tersebut adalah Kwon Soonyoung.

"Soon-Soonyoung-ah... ini, ini buat apa? Kenapa kamu melakukan hal ini padaku?".. Jihoon tidak marah, namun ia merasa tersakiti dengan sikap Soonyoung yang seperti ini. Ia menangis.

Soonyoung membetulkan kembali selimutnya, dan ia memandang secara penuh mata bulat milik Jihoon yang sudah berair.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang sebelumnya, bahwa aku ingin memberikan hadiah ulangtahun untuk Jihoon-ie?! Ini adalah hadiah ulangtahun terbaik yang aku punya. Tolong terima saja."

Selepas Soonyoung mengatakan kalimat itu, ia sedikit terbatuk dan segera mengelap bibir pucatnya dengan lengan bajunya. Ia kemudian mulai merebahkan dirinya diranjang; berpura-pura pergi tidur.

Jihoon yang masih sibuk menangis, kemudian ia menghapus airmata nya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mengambil hadiah dari Soonyoung.

Ia melihat lengan bajunya Soonyoung terdapat bercak darah dan sedikit darah yang menempel di bibir pucat milik Soonyoung.

Entah keberanian darimana ia berani melakukan hal ini, Jihoon membalikkan tubuh Soonyoung dan menindih tubuh lemah itu. Menatap kedua manik hitam milik Soonyoung dan mendekatkan dirinya serta Soonyoung; ia mulai mencium bibir pucat milik Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tidak terkejut dengan sikap Jihoon yang seperti ini, ia malah tampak menikmati semua yang sedang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Soonyoung melihat Jihoon menutup kedua matanya, dan akhirnya Soonyoung tidak bisa menutupi emosinya lagi, ia menangis dalam ciuman yang diberikan oleh Jihoon.

It was crazy good

I was an idiot addicted to sweetness

Yeah an idiot

I didn't want to let go of the devil's hand

\- Boy Meets Evil, english translation.

.

.

.

** Back To The Past :

Pemuda mungil itu terus diam, ia tak mau berbicara. Ia hanya sibuk memandangi keadaan sekitarnya.

Kedua tangan dan kakinya dalam keadaan dirantai. Ia tidak pernah mengerti, "Kenapa Ayahnya melakukan hal ini pada dirinya, apa salah dirinya hingga Ayahnya melakukan penyegelan terhadap dirinya?!"..

Hingga akhirnya, saat ia mendapatkan pembebasan untuk pertama kalinya, disaat itulah ia tahu jawabannya.

Ayahnya membenci dirinya karena ia terlahir dari rahim Ibunya yang lemah, dan disaat Ibunda mendapatkan dua pilihan diantara dirinya atau Ibunda tentu saja seorang Ibu lebih memilih anaknya walau nyawa taruhannya.

Bila saja Jihoon bisa mengatakan hal ini pada Ibunya, ia lebih memilih Ibunya untuk tidak memikirkan dirinya. Biarkan saja ia mati dalam keadaan suci. Bukan hidup dalam kebencian Ayahnya dan harus menderita dalam pembebasannya.

Ia tidak mau kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya, ia tidak bisa menafikkan dirinya bahwa ia sudah jatuh hati pada target utamanya; sang pembebas, dia pemilik kebebasan yang Jihoon punya.

Ia jatuh hati pada Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung. Manusia yang meminta kematiannya pada Jihoon.

.

.

.

Too bad but it's too sweet

It's too sweet it's too sweet

Too bad but it's too sweet

It's too sweet it's too sweet

It's too evil

It's too evil

It's too evil

Yeah it's evil

\- Boy Meets Evil, english translation.

.

.

.

Jihoon tahu, bila Soonyoung - nya menangis namun ia lebih memilih untuk tidak melihat semua itu. Terus mengecupi bibir pucat tersebut dan menghisap darah yang mengalir halus lewat kecupan miliknya.

"Kwon Soonyoung, Saranghae.."

Soonyoung memeluk erat Jihoon, tidak peduli dengan sayap milik Jihoon. Biarkan saja mereka berdua memadu-kasih. Biarkan saja mereka berdua melakukan dosa terbesar-nya. Tuhan tahu apa yang harus DIA lakukan untuk kedua makhluk ciptaan-Nya yang berbeda alam ini.

Ini terlalu manis namun jahat, terlalu jahat namun ini sangat manis sekali. Kita tahu bahwa beberapa dosa itu awalnya sangat manis namun akhirnya pahit. Biarkan mereka terbakar dalam cinta penuh dosa. Kita bisa apa?!..

Soonyoung melepaskan tautan bibir diantara keduanya, ia menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa terbaca.

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak mau melakukan semuanya. Jihoon tampak berusaha menampik semua kenyataan yang harus ia hadapi, atau tepatnya mereka berdua.

Soonyoung menghapus air liur yang masih menempel di bibit tipis milik Jihoon dan kali ini, Soonyoung yang berinisiatif untuk mencium dirinya.

"Lee Jihoon.. Maafkan aku. Dengan ini aku bebaskan dirimu dan aku sudah siap untuk semua ini, biarkanlah aku mati dalam keadaan seperti ini. Terima kasih sudah menjadi malaikat maut yang paling indah."

Soonyoung tidak membiarkan Jihoon - nya berbicara, ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan bibirnya semakin dalam mengecupi bibir manis milik Jihoon.

Kotak musik itu mulai terbuka dan membunyikan suara berupa interlude : wings.

Dengan ini, Soonyoung - nya sudah mati. Soonyoung - nya sudah mendapatkan keinginan terakhirnya.

Jihoon sudah mendapatkan kebebasannya, kotak musik itu sudah menjadi milik Jihoon sepenuhnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa disegel kembali oleh Ayahnya.

The music box of tragedy echoes

.

.

.

Jihoon melihat ke arah kotak musiknya, dan ia hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tidak berani menyentuhnya kembali.

Biarkan saja kotak musiknya rusak seperti itu, seperti hatinya sekarang yang hancur berkeping-keping.

Ia kembali kehilangan orang terkasihnya.

Ia menyentuh bibir mungil miliknya dengan jari mungil nya,

"Soonyoung - ah.."

Sayap hitam milik Jihoon semakin tipis, terbakar dengan sendirinya.

It's impossible to forget and give up

Because those lips were too sweet

.

.

.

Jihoon's story, the end.

Ps : Mohon maaf bila cerita ini makin aneh dan kurang menyayat hati. Saya sebisa mungkin memberikan emosi didalam cerita ini namun kalo ini tidak berhasil, saya minta maaf.

Tolong dukungan untuk saya, berikan komentar atau apapun supaya saya masih mau melanjutkan cerita ini kembali.

Terima kasih.


	4. Chapter 4

Boy Meets Evil, by : ghena angga

Main Cast : Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon SVT

Backsong : Boy Meets Evil by Bangtan Boys

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4 : LATAR BELAKANG SOONYOUNG (Part.1)

.

.

.

The light of my future is dimming

Because of my childish love, I lost my way on a path of dream

The venom of my ambition, I sharpened my knife every day

But because of my uncontrollable greed,

My knife became dull

I know it all

\- Boy Meets Evil, english translation.

.

.

.

Dia selalu mengatakan padaku, bahwa aku adalah seorang pemuda dengan kebaikan hati berlipat ganda, padahal bila saja ia tahu, bahwa kebebasan yang ia peroleh harus aku bayar dengan nyawa seseorang, yaitu diriku sendiri.

Ibu memberikan sebuah kotak musik, pemberian dari almarhum Ayahku, Beliau bilang "simpanlah dan suatu saat nanti, bila kamu membutuhkan bantuan, maka bukalah kotak musik ini". Awalnya, aku pikir ini hanyalah sekedar basa-basi belaka dari seorang Ibu untuk anak lelakinya, yang selalu ia sumpah-serapahi agar segera mati, menyusul suaminya yang sudah berkhianat pada dirinya.

Almarhum Ayahku pergi begitu saja dari kehidupan kami berdua, ia mati bunuh diri dengan melompati jendela apartemen milik kami. Dalam suratnya, ia berkata bahwa kotak musik itu membawa bencana. Ia berdosa sudah membuat seorang bidadari memiliki anak laki-laki dan suaminya, malaikat maut mengetahui hal itu.

Aku pikir, Ayah saat itu hanya sedang mabuk sehingga ucapannya sedikit mengacau namun saat aku sendiri yang membuka kotak musiknya, maka akulah yang mengacaukan semuanya, hidupku dan juga hidup seseorang yang selama ini terbelenggu didalam kotak musik tersebut.

Ayahku menghamili Ibunya, dan Ayahnya mengetahui hal itu sehingga yang harus merasakan hukuman atas dosa kedua orangtua kami adalah kami berdua, anak dari mereka. Ayahnya mengutuk kehidupannya, dan aku tahu hal itu dengan sangat baik sekali, tapi sayangnya tidak dengan dirinya. Ia malaikat maut yang naif.

Aku pikir, semua masalah sudah selesai saat Ayah mati bunuh diri namun ternyata tidak, rupanya aku baru tahu bahwa sebelum Ayah berselingkuh dengan seorang bidadari justru Ibuku lebih dahulu berkhianat, ia selingkuh dengan pria lain dan lahirlah aku.

aku lahir dari sebuah dosa, dan sepertinya aku mati dengan membawa dosa terindah.

.

.

.

This love is another name for the devil

Don't hold her hand

I shouted but turned away from my conscience

I feel the sharp reality more every day

There's red blood from being torn apart by reality

I never thought that

The greed would become the trumpet heralding hell

Breathe

\- Boy Meets Evil, english translation.

.

.

.

Ia adalah permintaan terakhir didalam hidupku, aku memanggil dirinya untuk bisa membebaskan hidupnya. Aku ingin Ia hidup untuk diriku.

Lee Jihoon, adalah alasan terbesar Kwon Soonyoung masih hidup hingga saat ini.

Bahkan aku tidak pernah menyesali atas apa yang sudah aku lakukan, walau aku harus mati terbakar dalam cinta penuh dosa ini. Aku dan juga Ayahku, adalah para pendosa.

Ibu pergi meninggalkan sang pendosa ini, dia hanya meninggalkan kotak musik ini sebagai tanda perpisahan selama-lamanya dengan diriku. Beliau berkata untuk terakhir kalinya, "jangan pernah temui aku lagi, matilah dengan bahagia".

Ya, aku akan segera mati. Mati dengan indah, ditangan seorang malaikat maut yang aku pilih.

Kotak musik itu segera aku buka, dan ia hadir dihadapanku dengan wajah yang naif dan dipenuhi tanda tanya besar, "kenapa ia bisa bebas dari segel Ayahnya?", karena aku adalah sang pembebas; memberikan kebebasan untuk dirinya.

Ia takkan pernah tahu bahwa aku sudah menukar banyak hal untuk kebebasan dirinya, dan yang terbesar adalah nyawaku sendiri. Aku rela menjadi seorang pesakitan hanya untuk bisa membebaskan dirinya.

Bahkan ia takkan pernah tahu bahwa kakak lelakinya, anak dari Ayahku atau tepatnya, suami pertama Ibuku dan juga Ibunya pernah datang menemui diriku untuk bisa membebaskan dirimu dari segel Ayahmu sendiri.

Aku pernah melihat wajah kekanakan milik dirimu, dan disaat itulah aku jatuh hati untuk pertama kalinya, pada seorang malaikat maut.

.

.

.

To Be Continued~


	5. Chapter 5

Boy Meets Evil, by : ghena angga

Main Cast : Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon SVT

Backsong : Boy Meets Evil by Bangtan Boys

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5 : LATAR BELAKANG SOONYOUNG (Part.2)

.

.

.

This love is another name for the devil

Don't hold her hand

I shouted but turned away from my conscience

I feel the sharp reality more every day

There's red blood from being torn apart by reality

I never thought that

The greed would become the trumpet heralding hell

Breathe

\- Boy Meets Evil, english translation.

.

.

.

Back To The Past :

Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Kwon Soonyoung jatuh hati. Merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan, mengitari isi perut. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan butiran pil penyembuh, yang ia pikir rasa sakitnya sudah tidak bisa terselamatkan hanya dengan menelan 1-2 butir pil pahit sialan itu tiap harinya.

Ia melihat pemuda mungil dengan sayap hitam dibelakang tubuhnya, pemuda mungil itu terus saja menundukkan dirinya; ia tak pernah sadar bahwa saat itulah sang pembebas datang menemui dirinya untuk pertama kalinya.

Ingin rasanya ia memeluk, dan merengkuh dalam-dalam tubuh mungil milik si pemuda bersayap hitam itu namun sebelum ia melakukan semua itu, gerakan tubuhnya dihentikan oleh hembusan angin yang kencang berasal dari tubuh dominan milik malaikat maut lainnya

"Jangan bodoh, Kwon Soonyoung.. Aku mengajakmu menemui adikku, bukan untuk kamu sayang-sayang tetapi untuk membuat dirinya bebas dari segel yang Ayah kami berdua atau tepatnya, Ayahnya dia buat untuk menyiksa dirinya selama ini. Bebaskan dia, maka segala rasa sakit yang kalian berdua derita selama ini akan berakhir satu sama lain."

Soonyoung yang sedang dalam posisi terduduk, bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. Ia menatap ke arah malaikat maut yang ada disebelahnya kini, dengan pandangan mata penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa bukan kamu saja yang membebaskan dirinya? Bukankah kamu kakaknya? Kenapa harus aku?".

Malaikat maut itu menatap mata hitam kelam milik Soonyoung dengan mata merahnya, sorot matanya begitu tajam, mengerikan namun bisa terlihat dengan jelas pula, penuh rasa sakit dan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam.

"Aku tidak bisa membebaskan dirinya, karena kunci kebebasan dirinya ada pada dirimu. Asal kau tahu saja, aku juga tidak ingin adikku bersama dirimu tetapi Tuhan, sudah mengaris-takdirkan kita semua seperti ini. Jadi, jangan banyak tanya lagi. Biarkan adikku bebas, hanya itu keinginanku pada dirimu."

Soonyoung kembali melihat pemuda mungil yang ada didepan matanya, rasanya ia ingin sekali bisa mengelus surai hitam milik sang pemuda mungil namun ia tak berani melakukannya; bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya sedangkan ia sedang bersama sang penjaga?!.

"Lalu apa untungnya dengan diriku, bila aku mau melakukan semua permintaan dari dirimu? Apa yang aku lakukan itu adalah dosa besar? Aku tidak ingin memiliki nasib yang sama dengan Ayahku."

Malaikat maut itu mulai mengobarkan api-nya, matanya semakin memerah menyala

"Kau berani menanyakan semua itu?! Baiklah, akan aku katakan suatu rahasia pada dirimu. Demi sayap hitam milikku, saat kamu membebaskan adikku maka disaat itulah.. kalian berdua sama-sama bebas dari dosa orangtua kalian berdua di masa lalu. Dan, Jihoon mungkin saja bisa jatuh hati pada dirimu."

Soonyoung terlihat begitu terkejut sekali, saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Malaikat maut disebelahnya. Namun sebelum ia sadar dari rasa keterkejutannya,

"Jangan percaya diri dulu, Kau.. Kwon Soonyoung.. Jihoon bisa saja jatuh hati pada dirimu tetapi kisah cinta kalian laksana Romeo-Juliet, tidak akan pernah bersama hingga maut memisahkan kalian berdua. Ingatlah hal itu, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung menelan air ludahnya, hidup sialan.. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa ia dan juga, Jihoon harus menderita seperti itu? Ia ingin menyerah, namun disaat ia mendengarkan interlude:wings mulai terdengar ditelinganya..

Ia melihat pemuda mungil itu berdiri, mengembangkan kedua sayap hitamnya dan bola matanya berwarna merah laksana kelereng yang didalamnya terdapat api, berkibar-kibar. Ia hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya, dan tubuhnya tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaian satu pun.

Ia mulai menjerit... "Eomma, sakit.."

Dan saat itulah, ia melihat pemuda mungil itu mengeluarkan airmata dari mata merahnya dan kemudian, redup menjadi hitam gelap.

Kedua tangan dan kaki mungilnya, tertahan oleh rantai besi sialan yang sudah merusak keindahan dari anggota tubuhnya.

Soonyoung tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik, saat ia melihat pemandangan yang begitu menggoda iman namun sangat menyakitkan mata dan juga, hatinya.

Sebelum Soonyoung melakukan hal-hal dibawah alam sadarnya, ia dikembalikan ke dunia aslinya. Dunia manusia, dimana ia kembali menjadi seorang pesakitan.

Kotak musiknya tiba-tiba saja kembali terbuka dan menyalakan musiknya, Soonyoung melihat dirinya masih memegang pil-pil laknat nya

.

.

.

The music box of tragedy echoes

.

.

.

Hari ini, hari terakhir :

Soonyoung, pemuda miskin yang tidak memiliki siapapun didunia ini. Ia hidup dalam penderitaan yang berkepanjangan.

Namun, ia bersyukur karena setidaknya Tuhan memberikan ia penyakit sehingga ia bisa hidup tenang di dalam perawatan yang diberikan secara percuma-cuma atas dasar belas kasihan seorang Hong Jisoo, pemilik Rumah Sakit ini.

Soonyoung menderita penyakit yang diberikan secara percuma oleh Ayah Kandung-nya, ia tak mau peduli dengan nama penyakitnya. Karena ia lebih peduli dengan misi hidupnya saat ini, memanggil seseorang yang sudah lama ia tunggu kebebasannya "Lee Jihoon".

Dan ia mulai memutar sekrup yang ada didalam kotak musik miliknya, merapalkan kalimat pengantarnya

"Lee Jihoon, aku memanggil dirimu dan penuhi apa yang menjadi permintaan terakhir didalam hidupku dan dengan itu, aku menukar hidupku dengan kebebasan dirimu selama-lamanya".

.

.

.

I shout for a miracle in this reality

.

.

.

"Kenalkan, namaku Lee Jihoon. Aku adalah iblis yang kamu panggil. Apa yang kamu inginkan dariku?", pemuda lebih muda usianya berkata pada pria yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya, ia masih terdiam merasa takjub melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"A-aku.. Kwon Soonyoung, ingin mengetahui "kapan aku mati", bisakah kamu memberitahu diriku mengenai hal ini?", pria bermata 10-10 ini mengatakan keinginannya pada pemuda mungil yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan wajah yang tak bisa terbaca secara emosi.

.

.

.

Too bad but it's too sweet

It's too sweet it's too sweet

Too bad but it's too sweet

It's too sweet it's too sweet

It's too evil

It's too evil

It's too evil

Yeah it's evil

\- Boy Meets Evil, english translation.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua benar-benar jatuh hati, dan pada akhirnya apa yang dikatakan oleh sang penjaga benar adanya. Kisah cinta diantara Kwon Soonyoung dengan Lee Jihoon laksana Romeo-Juliet yang takkan pernah happy ending.

Kwon Soonyoung harus mati dengan penderitaan yang bertubi-tubi, cintanya membawa dia pada kematian.

Sedangkan, Jihoon harus terbakar dalam cinta yang penuh dosa dan kesedihan yang membuat dirinya kembali lebih memilih untuk menyerah pada keadaan; kebebasannya ia serahkan kembali pada Ayahnya.

Dan Ayahnya kembali membuat dirinya berada dalam segel yang lebih lama, dari sebelumnya.

Namun sebelum semua itu terjadi kembali, Jihoon melakukan permintaan terakhir dari Soonyoung yang ia pikir hanyalah sekedar permintaan biasa.

"Aku.. Kwon Soonyoung, tidak pernah menyesal atas semua hal yang sudah ia pilih didalam hidupnya. Bahkan dengan memanggil dirimu sekarang ini, aku sudah tak peduli dengan segala konsekuensi yang sudah kamu katakan. Aku hanya ingin meminta satu hal terakhir dari dirimu "saat aku mati nanti, aku mohon jangan lupa untuk berziarah ke kuburan-ku ya. Tolong bawakan aku bunga lily putih, jangan bunga yang lainnya. Aku mohon, Jihoonie", pinta pemuda bermata sipit ini pada pemuda mungil yang sedang ia peluk dengan begitu sangat erat sekali.

.

.

.

It was crazy good

I was an idiot addicted to sweetness

Yeah an idiot

I didn't want to let go of the devil's hand

\- Boy Meets Evil, english translation.

.

.

.

Sekuntum lily putih ia bakar bersamaan dengan sehelai sayap hitam miliknya, dengan sebelumnya ia mencium penuh takzim

"Kita akan bersama lagi, Soonyoung - ah.. Bersabarlah."

.

.

.

Soonyoung's story, the end.

keterangan penulis : 1 cerita lagi dan ini bakalan selesai.


	6. Chapter 6

Boy Meets Evil, by : ghena angga

Main Cast : Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon SVT

Backsong : Boy Meets Evil by Bangtan Boys

.

.

.

CHAPTER 6 : MASA DEPAN (THE LAST CHAPTER).

.

.

.

Too bad but it's too sweet

It's too sweet it's too sweet

Too bad but it's too sweet

It's too sweet it's too sweet

It's too evil

It's too evil

It's too evil

Yeah it's evil

\- Boy Meets Evil, english translation.

.

.

.

Sudah beratus-ratus tahun lamanya, Jihoon berada dalam segel Ayahnya namun kali ini, semuanya atas permintaan Jihoon sendiri dan Kakak lelakinya tidak bisa, tidak mendukung hal itu. Bahkan, Ayahnya yang sebelumnya begitu membenci Jihoon pun luluh atas keinginan aneh Jihoon, anak lelaki bungsunya.

Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana Jihoon kembali mendapatkan kebebasan dirinya, setelah seseorang menemukan kotak musiknya; kotak musik milik Kwon Soonyoung.

Jihoon terbangun dari tidur panjangnya dan ia sudah ada dihadapannya, sang pembebas.

Ia melihat seorang anak kecil berusia 10tahun, dengan garis mata yang begitu mirip dengan seseorang yang dulu dekat dengan dirinya

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Kwon Hoshi-imnida. Kata Woozi-ya, malaikat itu hanya bersayap putih seperti Jeonghannie-ssaem. Tapi kata Halmoni, malaikat tidak selalu bersayap putih dan oleh sebab itu, Halmoni memintaku untuk membuka kotak musik ini dan ternyata benar.. kamu tidak bersayap putih."

Jihoon yang melihat sang pembebas, berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyuman yang serupa milik dia; Kwon Soonyoung-nya. Menyentuh dengan lembut, pipi bakpao milik anak itu.

"Kwon Hoshi.. Namamu sangat indah sekali. Aku, Lee Jihoon. Apakah ada keinginan yang ingin kamu minta dari diriku?", dengan suara gemetar, menahan isak tangis, Jihoon memperkenalkan dirinya.

Anak itu dengan polosnya, menyentuh kedua pipi tirus milik Jihoon.

"Kau sangat mirip sekali dengan Woozi-ya.. Aku hanya ingin Jihoonnie hidup bahagia. Ini lily putih yang dulu aku minta pada dirimu, ambillah ini dan kita bisa bersama kembali."

Jihoon melihat ada sekuntum lily putih yang sudah terletak dengan indah dimahkota miliknya, rambut hitam legamnya sudah dimahkotai oleh dia yang selama ini Jihoon tunggu kelahirannya.

"Kwon Soonyoung, saranghae.."

"Nado.. Lee Jihoon."

.

.

.

My breath is getting shorter

I close my eyes every night from twisted reality

The music box of tragedy echoes

But in order to be free from this crime

It's impossible to forget and give up

Because those lips were too sweet

\- Boy Meets Evil, english translation.

.

.

.

Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon sudah terlahir kembali menjadi Kwon Hoshi dan Lee Woozi.

Kali ini, kotak musiknya benar-benar sudah hancur semenjak Hoshi tanpa sengaja membuat Woozi marah padanya, mereka berdua saling beradu-argumen soal malaikat bersayap putih-hitam.

Woozi yang tak mau kalah dari Hoshi, melempar kotak musik itu ke arah Hoshi dan bersyukurlah pada Tuhan, kotak musik itu tidak mengenai Hoshi sama sekali; kalo tidak, bisa saja Woozi menyesali hal tersebut seumur hidupnya karena sudah mencederai sahabatnya.

Hoshi dan Woozi berbaikan, hanya karena permintaan Jeonghannie-ssaem. Guru kesayangan Woozi itu meminta Hoshi untuk mengalah pada sahabat mungilnya, dan Jeonghannie-ssaem berjanji pada Hoshi bahwa ia akan membawa lily putih kesukaan Hoshi. Dan Hoshi mau melakukan hal itu.

"Woozi-ya.. Tahukah kamu, bahwa kamu begitu mirip dengan seseorang, Halmoni pun mengatakan hal itu terus-menerus pada diriku?!."

Woozi menatap polos ke arah Soonyoung, dia mengerjapkan kedua matanya

"Aku akan mengatakan pada dirimu, kau mirip dengan siapa, tetapi kamu janji ya.. jangan marah lagi."

Woozi melihat jari kelingking milik Hoshi dan ia pun segera menautkan jari kelingking milik mereka berdua untuk menyatu.

"yaksok.."

.

.

.

It's impossible to forget and give up

Because those lips were too sweet

.

.

.

"Lee Jihoon.. Apa kabarnya dirimu?"

"Aku baik, Kwon Soonyoung. Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik. Sudah lama ya, kita tidak bertemu."

"Iya.."

"Jadi, Jihoonnie.. maukah kamu hidup bersamaku untuk selama-lamanya?, Aku tidak terima penolakan, kali ini."

"Pabbo.. Tentu saja, aku menolak dirimu."

"Mwo..?"

"Aku menolak dirimu untuk pergi lagi dari hidupku, hiduplah bersama diriku untuk selama-lamanya."

.

.

.

The End.

Keterangan penulis : Cerita ini selesai hanya sampai disini, mohon maaf apabila cerita ini sedikit membingungkan dan banyak kesalahan didalamnya. Terima kasih untuk para pembaca.


End file.
